Sweet Little Moments
by 2rats4writes
Summary: Those sweet little moments between Jack and Ianto that we all want to see more of on the show. This will be a story continuously written as these moments come into my head. Mostly Humor and Romance but could be anything. Changed rating to T.
1. Moments 1 through 4

**Show: Torchwood**

**Pairing: Jack and Ianto**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Torchwood.**

**Title: Those Sweet Little Moments**

**Summary: Those little Janto moments we all know we want to see more of in the show. This will be an ongoing story for as long as I can keep coming up with those little moments. **

**I guess I could have done some of these as small little one chapter stories, but if there are some you want developed a little more I probably could probably sit down and expand some of these a little more.**

_**Note, I live in the U.S. so some of my language and spelling may be a little different than the show, but I'll try to keep it as close to UK English as I possibly can.**_

* * *

**Moment 1: Cold Pizza**

Jack climbed out of his living quarters – a hole in the floor of his office at Torchwood – and walked up to the kitchen to find Ianto already pouring two cups of coffee. The captain enveloped the Welshman in a hug and kissed the top of his head.

"Morning." Mumbled Jack

"Good morning." Said Ianto handing a mug to Jack "Coffee?"

"You know me all to well." Said Jack "I'm a little hungry to."

"I'm not surprised." Said Ianto turning around to face Jack "We worked up an appetite last night and this morning."

"I'll say." Said Jack giving Ianto a kiss

"Do you want to go out for breakfast?" asked Ianto

"No, the others will be in any minute." Said Jack "And we should probably be here. I know there's pizza in the fridge."

"Okay." Said Ianto "I'll heat up a couple pieces."

"No." said Jack

"But I thought you wanted pizza?" questioned Ianto

"I do." Said Jack going to the fridge and taking out the box of leftover pizza "I never said I wanted it heated up."

"Cold pizza?" asked Ianto wrinkling his nose

"It's good." Said Jack placing a slice in front of Ianto who took a bite.

"Not bad." Said Ianto

"It's delicious." Said Jack devouring the slice of pizza before taking another

"I'll stick with the day old pastry." Said Ianto giving Jack a quick kiss before starting to pour three more cups of coffee right as the cog door alarm sounded to note the entrance of Tosh, Gwen, and Owen for the start of yet another day of alien scavenging.

* * *

**Moment 2: Stolen Glances**

"Tosh, did we figure out why the weevils have been acting so strange lately?" asked Jack

"No." said Tosh "But Owen's working on Janet seeing if it's all weevils or just the ones in the sewers. He'll give you an update soon."

"Okay." Said Jack looking up past the young woman's shoulder to Gwen and Ianto who were having a conversation, then Jack met Ianto's eyes for just a second before returning his full attention to Tosh "Sounds good, do you think you could set up a program to predict the weevil's behavior?"

"Not sure Jack," said Tosh "I'll have to wait to see what Owen finds out on how the weevil's we have are behaving."

"All right whenever you have a chance Tosh." Said Jack walking down to the vaults

A few minutes later after Jack returned from the vaults, he and Ianto met eyes for just a second once more before Jack retreated upstairs to look out over the entire hub like he often did when he was frustrated.

"You two just looked like you undressed each other." Said Gwen

"Maybe we did." smirked Ianto

"Really?" said Gwen "You looked at him for a second."

"I know." Said Ianto

"Go." Said Gwen "We'll finish this chat later sweetheart."

"Are you sure?" said Ianto

"Positive." Said Gwen and Ianto sprinted up towards the older man and she walked over to Tosh

"They really have a good thing going," said Tosh "don't they?"

"They really do." Said Gwen

"It kind of gives me hope." Said Tosh

"Owen will come to his senses darling." Said Gwen "You'll see."

* * *

**Moment 3: Family Freak Out**

Ianto walked into the hub Friday morning on the phone speaking in Welsh very quickly and looking very annoyed. Jack looked at Gwen who just held up her hand.

"That bad?" asked Jack

"Family stuff." Said Gwen and Jack just nodded towards Ianto who gave a slight smile as he fiddled with his phone's Bluetooth earpiece.

A few minutes later Ianto brought Jack his coffee, still on the phone. He continued to speak Welsh on the phone looking very drained for it just being eight in the morning. Ianto finally pulled the earpiece from his ear and stuck it in his pocket. Jack just held his arm out and pulled Ianto onto his lap. Ianto buried his head into Jack's shoulder before giving a very annoyed sigh.

"What happened?" asked Jack

"Both of my sisters are in complete freak out mode." Said Ianto "And they both complain to me. Tanya shouldn't be freaking out in my opinion. She was completely in the right, I personally always though the guy was an idiot scumbag."

"Who?" asked Jack

"Her now ex-boyfriend." Said Ianto "I hated him, and he wasn't even decent looking."

"Okay." Said Jack "So why's she freaking out?"

"She roundhouse kicked him in the head." Said Ianto

"Why?" asked Jack

"She caught him in bed with four woman." Said Ianto

"At the same time?" asked Jack

"Yep." Said Ianto "She broke his jaw."

"What type of shoe was she wearing?" asked Jack

"High heels." Said Ianto "She didn't ruin the shoe, but the guy is going to be eating and drinking out of a straw for a few months."

"Oh." Said Jack "So your sister roundhouse kicked a guy in the head, broke his jaw, and didn't ruin her shoe or break an ankle?"

"No." Said Ianto "I know what you're thinking, UNIT already has her."

"Really?" asked Jack

"Really." Said Ianto "But see now she's on probationary leave from UNIT."

"Why?" asked Jack

"She was dating her boss's son." Said Ianto "And roundhouse kicking the boss' son in the head, not really a good idea. But the idiot had it coming, you don't cheat on Tanya you just don't."

"A little overboard?" asked Jack

"Not really just- but now she's scared to tell mum." Said Ianto

"Why?" asked Jack

"Because since dad's died mum has been really keen on grandchildren." Said Ianto "And Tanya and I aren't really in jobs to give them to her."

"Ah." Said Jack

"And mum has kind of given up on me giving her grandchildren, which leaves all of it on Tanya and I feel bad because well she has trouble with men, in her job anyway finding well normalcy. So does my other sister Caroline, she also works for UNIT and she's in freak out mode because her boyfriend just exploded in bed."

"Oh." Said Jack "And you get to be the good big brother?"

"The good little and twin brother. Tanya and I are twins." Said Ianto "Don't get me wrong, I love my sisters, especially Tanya. She and I are incredibly close, but sometimes I just want to strangle them."

"Well," said Jack giving Ianto a gentle kiss "I'm here and as long as you want to bitch about your sisters and your family I will listen."

"Thank you." said Ianto smiling at Jack and he continued on his rant for another half an hour and Jack listened the whole time smiling the entire time.

* * *

**Moment 4: Colleagues' Whispers**

Gwen, Tosh, and Owen walked into the hub early one Tuesday morning to find Jack and Ianto asleep on the couch in the main hub.

"Christ I thought they'd gone to Ianto's last night." said Owen

"They were still here when I left last night." Said Tosh "I think they may have been in a heavy snog session when you two left."

"It looks like they were too tired to do anything last night." Said Gwen "Poor dears."

"It's good for both of them." Said Owen

"I know." Said Tosh "I mean I've been here longer than you two and I've never really seen Jack this happy."

"And it's good that Ianto finally found someone who makes him happy." Said Gwen

"Who won't try to kill us." Said Owen

"Stop it." Said Tosh "You're telling me if it had been you –"

"Fine." Said Owen

"They're stirring." Said Gwen and the three colleagues scattered to their desks as the Captain and young Welshman began to rise for the day.

* * *

_**I got the idea for Cold Pizza, because I love cold pizza for breakfast, but I know everybody is not a fan of having cold pizza for breakfast which is why I made Ianto think it was disgusting.**_

_**Stolen Glances didn't really come along quite as well as I would have liked it to. Don't know when I'll get more up. I'll try my best to think of sweet little moments daily, but I make no promises.**_

_**I'm not exactly sure what would medically happen to someone who was roundhouse kicked in the head other than being knocked out, but I had this dream that I broke this guy's jaw by roundhouse kicking him in the head in high heels so I just had to put that in here.**_

_**Reviews would be great since this is my first post.**_


	2. Moments 5 and 6

_**I know some of these are quite long in and of themselves but some of the shorter ones I could make longer and their own stories. Just let me know.**_

* * *

**Moment 5: Notes**

Ianto smiled when he walked into the hub Monday morning and found a note in Jack's handwriting by the coffee maker.

_I missed you this weekend._

_Hope all went well with the family._

_Was waiting for you, but had a weevil sighting._

_Be back soon._

_XO- Jack _

Jack smiled as he found a cup of coffee and a note in Ianto's handwriting on his desk when he got back from an early morning weevil hunt.

_I missed you to._

_The family was all right._

_I managed to get through the whole weekend without strangling my sisters._

_Hope the weevil wasn't too difficult for you._

_Enjoy the coffee. I ran out for breakfast._

_XO- Ianto_

"Gwen could you run this note to Ianto for me?" asked Jack

"What?" asked Gwen "Why?"

"Just do it." Said Jack handing the piece of paper to Gwen

"All right." Said Gwen, as sad as the loss of Tosh and Owen were, there is one thing Gwen couldn't disagree with, it had made Jack and Ianto way more romantic towards each other, even during work hours. "This is from Jack."

"Thanks Gwen." Said Ianto taking the note

_I'm glad you didn't strangle your sisters this weekend._

_The weevil was particularly easy to catch._

_Still on later?_

_XO – Jack_

"Jack." Said Gwen walking into his office and handing him a note. "This is from Ianto."

"Thanks." Said Jack reading the note

_I do have to admit I did come close._

_If anyway can show a weevil who's boss, it's you._

_We're still on later._

_XO- Ianto_

"So?" asked Gwen

"Did you need something?" asked Jack

"I'm suppose to meet Rhys for lunch." Said Gwen "May take a couple of hours."

"Go ahead." Said Jack "Take your time."

"All right." Said Gwen walking out of the office and out of the hub and no sooner did Ianto appear in the doorway.

"Hi." Said Jack as he and Ianto walked to each other.

"Hi." Said Ianto and no sooner were they embracing in a very passionate kiss.

"The weekend was much too long." Said Jack

"I agree." Said Ianto "Good thing we exchanged notes this morning."

"Yeah, or I may have just had to give Gwen the day off." Said Jack

* * *

**Moment 6: Sisters**

Ianto sat at a bar as a woman walked up to him.

"By a twin a drink." She said  
"Over my dead body Tanya." Said Ianto standing up to greet the woman

"So the rumor mill says you're seeing somebody." Said Tanya "Who is she."

"It's not a she." Said Ianto

"Please tell me you're not seeing an it." Said Tanya "Caroline's dated enough 'it's' for the both of us."

"No." said Ianto "His name's Jack."

"Mum's going to have a field day." Said Tanya "You know she's still mad at me for breaking up with Kyle, she's yearning for grandchildren."

"I know." Said Ianto "And I'm sorry about putting all that pressure on you and Caroline. So have they figured out what her latest sexual endeavor was?"

"Probably a shape shifting nark." Tanya

"You know those are really boring, conversationally and sexually." Said Jack walking over "Sorry I'm late, I got held up by something."

"It's okay." Said Ianto giving the captain a quick kiss "This is my sister Tanya."  
"Captain Jack Harkness." Said Jack  
"Tanya Jones." Said Tanya "I've heard of you. You uh sure give UNIT a run for their money."

"I've never been one for rules." Said Jack  
"That's for sure." Said Tanya

"So are you staying with mum while you're here?" asked Ianto

"No way in hell." Said Tanya "I already dropped my stuff at your place."

"How I-" started Ianto "I have to change my codes again don't I?"

"It took me 30 seconds to hack in." said Tanya

"You're a techie?" asked Jack

"Yes, I'm a techie." Said Tanya and here comes alien chick now

"What?" asked Jack

"Our sister." Said Ianto "Somehow all her boyfriends end up being non-human life forms."

"Oh." Said Jack

"Hello." Said Caroline walking over "Tequila on the rocks."

"So another boy explode in bed?" asked Ianto

"Shut up." Said Caroline

"We thought you were testing these men before you got serious with them." Said Tanya

"So who's the hunk?" asked Caroline

"This is Jack." Said Ianto with a smile

"Mum's going to flip." Said Caroline

"Stop it." Said Ianto "She won't have a field day."

"How do you know?" asked Caroline.

"Because I already told her." Said Ianto

"What?" said both woman

"When did you tell your mother?" asked Jack

"That one day when she called." Said Ianto

"Oh that day." Said Jack

"When?" asked Tanya "Not the day I told her about Kyle and me."

"Yeah." Said Ianto "See you breaking your boyfriends jaw apparently worse in mum's mind."

"I hate you." said Tanya

"You love me." said Ianto

"Damn it." Said Tanya

"So how did you two meet?" asked Caroline

"Sweetie." Said Tanya "That' s Captain Jack Harkness."

"The pain in the ass from really?" asked Caroline

"What can I say." Said Ianto "I like a man who doesn't follow rules."

"I'll have to remember that." Smirked Jack

"Careful." Said Ianto "We're in public."  
"Like that's ever stopped me before?" asked Jack

"That's a fair point." Said Ianto as Jack wrapped his arms around the Welshman

"Oh my God." Said Tanya "It's back."

"You're right." Said Caroline

"What's back?" asked Ianto

"The spark in your eye." Said Tanya

"Something we haven't seen for a long time." Said Caroline

"You have Jack to thank for that." Said Ianto as Jack's cell phone rang

"Hi Gwen." Said Jack "All right I'll be right there."

"Another weevil?" asked Ianto

"Yeah." Said Jack "They sure are acting strange."

"Need help?" asked Ianto

"Stay, catch up." Said Jack "See you later."

"You bet." Said Ianto  
"Good." Said Jack kissing Ianto "I love you."

"Love you to." Said Ianto as the Captain grabbed his coat and went out the door

"How do you manage to land the sexy human men?" asked Caroline

"And the sweethearts?" asked Tanya

"I'm just lucky." Said Ianto smirking behind his drink and continuing to catch up with his two sisters.

* * *

_**These two aren't very good, and I wish I had more for Chapter 2, but I don't. I'm getting a little writer's block for these moments I can already feel it coming on, but I'm also working on a few other stories right now so I'll probably get one of those up soon as well.**_


	3. Moments 7 through 11

**_Like I said before I may expand some of the shorter ones later, but if there are any you really want done let me know and I'd be happy to expand them into a 1 or 2 chapter story._**

**_

* * *

_**

**Moment 7: Mother**

The hub was empty at the moment, except for Jack and Ianto. Jack was working on one project while Ianto was working on another, but the Captain couldn't keep his eyes off the Welshman. They had both been enjoying the unusual silence of the hub, so when Ianto's cell phone went off it caused both men to jump just a little.

Jack noticed Ianto look at the caller ID, sigh, then answer the phone "Mum?" said Ianto

Soon Jack noticed Ianto looking frustrated and walked over to the Welshman.

"Mum, it's not that big of a deal." Said Ianto, he was speaking in English so Jack knew Ianto's mother wasn't exactly upset with anything. "Caroline just has bad luck with men mum; it's not her fault she can't pick out the sweet guys." Jack gently placed a comforting hand on his lover's shoulder "Mum don't you start on me. Caroline just has some bad luck with guys. No, Tanya was completely in the right for breaking up with Kyle, he cheated on her with multiple woman."

Ianto laid the phone down, but a woman's voice could still be heard "Ianto, is there something about your sisters you're not telling me? Because if there is you should tell me, I have a right to know everything in your life, I am your mother after all. You know I spent almost 24 hours in labor with you and Tanya. The two of you were fighting for almost a day on who would come out first, and now you're the only one of my children who have a man in their life, when am I going to meet this man anyway, you know I may just stop by your flat one day unannounced and I know Tanya is staying with you, you should have told me that to."

"Mum!" said Ianto grabbing the phone again "You're not going to guilt me into telling you why the girls do anything. Mum I got to go, I'm at work." Ianto glanced at Jack who smirked "Mum, we're shorthanded today. Yes mum I ate at my desk. Look mum I really have got to go, my boss is coming I really have to go." Ianto nodded at Jack who then spoke

"Jones how many times do I have to tell you, limit the personal calls to before and after work." Said Jack

"Mum I'll call you later if I get off early enough." Said Ianto "I don't know mum, it may be a late night, possibly not until two in the morning…all right mum, goodbye mum." Ianto hung up the phone looked at Jack and they both started laughing

"I just love when you're mother calls." Said Jack

"Are you starting to see why my sisters and I don't exactly tell her much about any parts of our lives?" asked Ianto

"Yes." Said Jack

"Thanks for helping me get off the phone with my mum." Said Ianto

"Anytime." Said Jack kissing Ianto on the forehead before heading back to work on his project.

* * *

**Moment 8: Ties**

Ianto opened up Jack's closet to find a tie rack with several ties, probably the tackiest ties he'd ever seen.

"Jack what on earth are these?" asked Ianto

"They're ties." Said Jack

"They're bloody tacky ties." Said Ianto

"I picked them out myself." Said Jack

"No wonder they're so tacky." Said Ianto "Though it is surprising you actually own ties."

"I own ties." Said Jack "You never know when you need a tie."

"You have tacky taste in ties Jack." Said Ianto

"I know." Said Jack "It's why I barely wear them."

Ianto just laughed and continued to hang up some of his own shirts in the closet.

* * *

**Moment 9: Just an E-mail**

Jack sat at his desk sorting through his e-mail when one popped up. Jack immediately clicked on it.

_Hey Dad,_

_I know it's been a couple of months since you've heard from me. Just wanted to let you know I'm fine. I've been super busy with exams. But I passed with flying colors. I graduate med school Saturday at 3PM and I was really hoping you could make, grant it the world doesn't come to an end or anything. It would really mean a lot to me if you came. Bring your boyfriend if you'd like. I'd love to meet him._

_Hope to see you there. I love you dad._

_Love, Jess_

Jack was beaming ear to ear when Ianto walked in.

"Is everything okay?" asked Ianto "You look a little too giddy for your own good."

"Just an e-mail from my daughter." Said Jack

"You have a daughter?" Said Ianto

"Her name's Jess." Said Jack "She wants us to go to her medical school graduation this Saturday."

"Us?" asked Ianto

"She's dying to meet dad's boyfriend." Said Jack

"Do you want me go?" asked Ianto, and Jack just kissed him "Then I'll go."

* * *

**Moment 10: Graduation**

Jack stood with Ianto at the end of a very long Graduation ceremony when a young woman sprinted her way towards him.

"Daddy!" said the woman

"Jess!" said Jack picking the woman up in a hug "I am so proud of you baby girl."

"Thanks dad." Said Jess "I couldn't have done it without you."

"You would have found a way." Said Jack

"Thanks dad." Said Jess

"So this is Ianto Jones," said Jack "Ianto, this is my daughter Jessica Harkness."

"Dr. Jessica Harkness." Said Jess "I didn't work my ass off for nothing."

"Sorry Dr. Pain in the ass." Said Jack

"Don't get cheeky with me Captain Grey Hair." Said Jess

"I am not getting grey hair." Said Jack

"Nice to meet you Ianto." Said Jess completely ignoring her dad's comment.

"You as well Jess." Said Ianto

"So it's your day what do you want to do?" asked Jack "And weevil hunting is out of the question."

"Why?" asked Jess

"Because they've been acting really strange lately." Said Jack "And I don't want you getting your head torn off by one the day you graduate."

"Evil man." Said Jess "How about we just go for a pint or two?"

"Sounds good." Said Jack "Ianto?"

"Sounds good to me." said Ianto

* * *

**Moment 11: A Bit of the Past**

Ianto sat at the tourist desk office when Jess walked in the door.

"Hey Jess." Said Ianto

"I got the feeling my dad didn't exactly tell you about me until he got my e-mail." Said Jess

"You're right." Said Ianto "After he did tell me that your mum worked for Torchwood and died when you were 12, he closes off a lot."

"So do I." said Jess "But for a long time we were all each other had."

"I guess that makes sense." Said Ianto

"I'm an unusual person Ianto." Said Jess "With both my parents Torchwood operatives I was raised in the hub, hell I was even born inside the hub."

"Really?" asked Ianto

"Yeah." Said Jess "I wouldn't even be surprised if I had been conceived somewhere in the hub."

"That's probably a good guess." Said Ianto "Look if you've got a problem with-"

"I don't." said Jess "You make him happy and I can tell my dad makes you happy. I know his past."  
"I know more than most." Said Ianto "But still not as much as I'd like to."

"He'll reveal it to you in time." Said Jess "Believe me he will."

* * *

_**Moments 7 and 8 just came to me in a couple really weird dreams so here they are.**_

_**Moment 11 not really very Janto, but I figured Ianto and Jess had to bond somehow right?  
**_


	4. Moments 12 through 16

_**A/N: Moments 14 and 15 take place at the same moment in time but from different views.  
**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Moment 12: Firing Range**

Jess walked into Jack's office and just smirked.

"I acquired a few new ones." Said Jack recognizing the look on his daughter's face.

"And?" asked Jess

"You want to try them out?" asked Jack

"Hell yeah." Said Jess and Jack just stared at her "What is it dad."

"You just remind me so much of your mother." Said Jack

"I know." Said Jess "Now let's go."

Down at the firing range inside Torchwood Jack handed Jess what looked like a shotgun.

"Now be careful with this one." Said Jack "It laser points your target then lasers beams the target down, so watch where you point it."

"Dad I've been handling guns since I was 13." Said Jess

"I know," said Jack "and that's only because your mother wasn't around to see it."

"So," said Jess as she shot off a few laser beams towards the targets "how long have you and Ianto been together?"

"A while." Said Jack taking the gun from Jess and firing it a few times before putting it down and handing Jess another gun "About a year and a half, maybe two years."

"That long?" asked Jess lining up her shot and shooting a few rounds off towards the targets

"On and off." Said Jack "I left sort of abruptly after we had gotten together."

"Why?" asked Jess

"I found The Doctor." Said Jack

"Oh my God." Said Jess

"It took that trip to realize just how much I wanted to be with Ianto." Said Jack "I had a lot of making up to do after that, I left without saying a word."

"You idiot." Said Jess loading up a couple of handguns and shooting them off "And now?"

"What about now?" asked Jack also shooting off a couple of hand guns "If you're asking if-"

"You are blind aren't you?" asked Jess

"Huh?" asked Jack

"It took you 12 years to propose to mum." Said Jess "Of course you don't see it. You look at him the way you looked at mum."

"You're okay with me seeing somebody?" asked Jack

"Why wouldn't I be?" asked Jess shooting off a couple of rounds from a shot gun "All I want is for you to be happy and if Ianto makes you happy then great, because I can tell that you make him happy to."

"What are you getting at Jess?" asked Jack

"I'm not the only person you can talk to about your past Dad." Said Jess "You can tell him to."

"I know." Said Jack

"Let me ask you something then." Said Jess putting down the guns "Does Ianto know how mum died?"

"Not exactly." Said Jack

"Does he know anything about mum at all?" asked Jess

"No not really." Said Jack

"Don't be an idiot Dad." Said Jess "Let him in tell him things, reveal yourself."

"When did you become the know-it-all?" asked Jack

"Right around the time you sent me to medical school." Said Jess

* * *

**Moment 13: Past Heartbreak**

Ianto was in the archives doing some filing when Jack walked up to him

"I have some explaining to do." Said Jack

"Whenever you're ready Jack." Said Ianto not stopping what he was doing until Jack held a picture out in front of his face, it was a picture of a young woman about 22 years old, she had dark hair and brown eyes. Very beautiful, next to her was Jack and in the woman's arms was a baby. "Is this her?"

"This is Lynda, Jess' mother." Said Jack as he sat down on the couch they had in there. "She was 21 when she joined, damn young for Torchwood, but she was good so we took her." Jack stared at the photo as Ianto sat next to him.

"Take your time." Said Ianto "I'm here."

After a few minutes of Jack regaining himself he continued "She was beautiful and there was something captivating about her. I asked her out about five times before she said yes."

"Really." Said Ianto

"Yeah." Said Jack "We were fighting a band of weevil's when she finally agreed but only on one condition. I couldn't flirt with anyone but her."

"That must have been hard for you." said Ianto

"It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be." Said Jack "After our first date, something just clicked. Two weeks in was the first time we had slept together. The next thing we know we're barely together a month and she's pregnant. She wanted a kid, I wanted a kid, we were old enough so we decided to have it. We knew it would be hard, with our job and all that, but it didn't change our mind."

"So this is how Jess came to be?" asked Ianto

"Yeah." Said Jack "We all made sure Lynda was safe while she was pregnant. She didn't go out on missions and near the end of her pregnancy neither did I, just in case."

"That makes sense." Said Ianto

"Then came the day Jess was born, it was beautiful." Said Jack "Jess was the most gorgeous baby girl I had ever seen, she had me wrapped around her finger since the day she was born. But Lynda and I had the same high risk job, so we practically raised Jess inside the hub as dangerous as that may be."

"What happened to Lynda Jack?" asked Ianto

"When Jess was 12 years old," said Jack "we were attacked. The fight somehow was brought back into the hub. Lynda had stayed in with Jess that night. She saw the fight coming and managed to get Jess to safety. When we got in she told me to go protect Jess and that's what I did. Lynda was fighting when she died, but she didn't die alone she took 4 of the fuckers with her." Jack stopped as tears came to his eyes and looked at Ianto.

"Take your time Jack." Said Ianto putting a comforting arm around his partner.

Once more Jack regained his composure and continued "At the end of the fight the creatures were all dead, and so was Lynda. The worst part was that Jess came out before we could get Lynda a little bit cleaned up. These creatures kill by literally tearing out their victims stomachs, Jess saw it all."

"Poor Jess." Said Ianto "You really loved Lynda, didn't you?"

"Yes I did." Said Jack "The night she died was the night I was going to propose to her."

"You mean you weren't married this whole time?" asked Ianto

"No I was a little slow on the whole proposing thing." Said Jack

"I'll say." Said Ianto

"But anyway." Said Jack "After that it was just me and Jess, and I may have been a little bit of a push over when it came to certain things."

"I bet." Said Ianto

"I taught her how to shoot a gun at the age of 13." Said Jack "Lynda would have killed me 50 times over if she had known I did that. I gave her my credit card to buy clothes for her first date, a dress for prom. I paid for her university and the last portion of her med school. Lynda's parents paid for the first part of med school they would have paid for it all, except they died very quickly one after the other and it turned out they had some unknown credit problems."

"Oh." Said Ianto "Look if you want her to be a medic here, Gwen and I won't object."

"I know I close off my past to you." said Jack "A lot more than I should."

"It's okay." Said Ianto "Just reveal as much as you want whenever you want. I'll listen."

"Thank you." said Jack leaning into Ianto "It means so much."

* * *

**Moment 14: Others Point of View**

Jess and Gwen were watching the new techie, Mickey Smith work his magic with the computer system.

"He is one hell of a pretty boy." Said Gwen

"Down girl." Said Jess "You have your man at home, as for me however."

"Do you honestly think Jack would be okay with you dating Mickey?" asked Gwen

"We're talking about the man who had a gun lying on the table when he met my first boyfriend." Said Jess "He's never been okay with me dating."

"What father is?" Said Gwen as the two woman turned their glances towards Jack and Ianto who were sharing a moment of whispers. "They are so sweet together."

"Yes they are." Said Jess "I never thought I'd see my dad that happy again."

"Really?" asked Gwen "Why?"

"He was heartbroken the night my mum died." Said Jess "He had this whole romantic date planned for her that night included with a proposal."

"Whoa." Said Gwen

"I never thought he'd open his heart up after mum." Said Jess "But it's clear that he has."

"So what you're saying is you don't care what your dad thinks if you go after Mickey?" asked Gwen

"Exactly." Said Jess watching her father and his lover share a kiss.

* * *

**Moment 15: Moment of Whispers**

Jack looked uneasy as he watched the way Jess eyed Mickey Smith, the new techie.

"Jack." Said Ianto and the Captain was brought out of his gaze "If Jess has a thing for Mickey let it happen. Just let it happen."

"I don't get how my daughter could fall for Mickey Mouse." Said Jack

"And my sisters don't get how the hell I fell for you." said Ianto "But they are still being my supportive annoying older sisters."

"Tanya was born first?" asked Jack

"Only by 3 minutes." Said Ianto "But yes."

"Okay so what's your point?" asked Jack

"The point is that your daughter is now 24 years old." Said Ianto "You can't choose her boyfriends anymore and you most certainly can't scare them off with guns especially Mickey, if they even end up dating."

"She's my daughter." Said Jack "And you know the Harkness charm Ianto."

"Just let it happen if it does." Said Ianto "Just let it play out on its own."

"Fine." Said Jack "How the hell did you get so smart?"

"I was born this way." Said Ianto

"Smart ass." Said Jack leaning in and kissing Ianto

* * *

**Moment 16: Roses because he Wanted to**

Ianto walked into the tourist office on a simple Wednesday morning after a very long night of dealing with his entire family to find a single stemmed rose and a note addressed to him in Jack's handwriting.

_If you wish, follow the trail of Roses._

_If you do you'll find the man of your dreams._

_If you don't the man of your dreams will find you._

_XO – Jack_

Ianto smiled at the note as Jess and Mickey walked in.

"Do you have any idea what he's playing at?" asked Ianto

"What's he doing?" asked Jess and Ianto held up the note and the Rose "Aw, well follow the trail of Roses. I'm sure you'll love it.

"Okay." Said Ianto going into the hub.

"You totally know what's going on don't you?" Mickey asked Jess with a grin

"Of course I do." Said Jess going over to the desk and opening the hub's CCTV right as Gwen got in.

"Is Ianto here yet?" asked Gwen

"Just entered the hub." Said Jess and Gwen came around to see the screen as did Mickey

"Wait both of you knew what's going on?" asked Mickey "And I don't?"

"That's because Dad asked Gwen and I for help." Said Jess "Not you."

As Ianto entered the hub he saw there were Roses all over the place, they all weren't in Jack's handwriting which Ianto knew to mean that Jess and Gwen helped him out. He picked up the first Rose and looked at the note which had the direction to go up the stairs, after following the Rose directions for a while, he finally came upon the coffee machine with a Rose and a note from Jack.

_Each Rose represents an ounce of my love for you._

_By now you have many._

_Follow the pedals and you really will find me, I promise._

_XO – Jack_

Ianto followed the rose pedals out of the kitchen and over into Jack's office the trail stopped at the hole in the floor which served as the door to Jack's living quarters, well Jack and Ianto's living quarters. Ianto climbed down the ladder only to be swept off it by Jack who had in his hand, even more roses.

"Jack." Said Ianto "This is bloody amazing."

"The girl's helped me put it together." Said Jack

"I know." Said Ianto "But why all this."

"I just wanted to surprise you with something nice after a night with your family." Said Jack

"I missed you last night to." Said Ianto giving Jack as kiss as he pushed Jack onto his back

"How long do we have?" asked Jack

"Jess and Mickey walked in when I did." Said Ianto "They're probably watching the CCTV-"

"Bloody hell take as long as you want." Came Jess' voice from above "We can hold down the fort. We won't interrupt unless it's earth shattering."

"Good." Said Ianto and Jack "Now go away!"

* * *

_**A/N: I know a few of these were kind of long, but I just had to get the story of how Jess' mum died and just exactly how imported she was to Jack and I wanted him opening up to Ianto. Like I said before if you want me to expand any of these into multi-chapter stories I will. There are some I may expand just because I want to, but I'm not sure yet.**_


	5. Moments 17 through 20

_**I KNOW IT'S BEEN A REALLY LONG TIME SINCE I UPDATED AND I'M REALLY SORRY, I DON'T WANT YOU GUYS TO THINK I STOPPED. FIRST I HAD WRITER'S BLOCK, THEN I WAS IN MOURNING AFTER SEEING CHILDREN OF EARTH DAY FOUR, THEN I HAD MORE WRITER'S BLOCK, THEN SCHOOL STARTED BACK UP AGAIN AND I JUST DIDN'T UPDATE, BUT HERE ARE SOME NEW MOMENTS. PLEASE ENJOY! ~ 2RATS **_

_**

* * *

**_

**Moment 17: Letting Go**

Jack was sitting in his office when Ianto walked in and just gave him a look.

"What?" asked Jack knowing it wasn't a good look he was receiving from his lover.

"So I'm sitting in the bar with Tanya," said Ianto "When a very pissed off Jess comes in and orders a double shot of Tequila."

"She's that mad?" asked Jack

"Mickey dumped her." Said Ianto "Because he can't betray such a good friend's trust."

"Should I go talk to her?" asked Jack

"No." said Ianto "Jess is not the person you talk to. You go talk to Mickey, who is downstairs working."

"It's just weird seeing one of my best friends with my daughter." Said Jack

"She's 24 years old." Said Ianto "I'm 26 years old."

"I know this." Said Jack

"She was born exactly 2 years after me." said Ianto "You don't think it's weird for her to see you dating a guy practically her age?"

"She's my little girl." Said Jack "When I see her, I see the 5 year old living in a fantasy world, I see her learning to ride a bike. Not the amazing doctor and woman she's come to be"

"Jack," said Ianto "You have to make things right between Jess and Mickey."

"I know." Said Jack "But she's my little girl."

"Who deserves a life of her own." Said Ianto kissing the top of Jack's head

"All right." Said Jack "They're in love, I will talk to Mickey."

"Let go." Said Ianto as Jack walked out of the office.

* * *

**Moment 18: More of the Past**

Ianto walked into Jack's office to find him looking at a ring.

"Is that the ring you were going to give Lynda?" asked Ianto

"Yeah." Said Jack "Mickey just asked for Jess's hand in marriage."

"That's awesome." Said Ianto then saw Jack's face "You and your over protectiveness of Jess is getting on my nerves. She's 24 years old. She's an adult who can make her own decisions."

"They've only been together 3 months." Said Jack

"But they work for Torchwood." Said Ianto "Things can happen in a blink of an eye here. You know that."

"I know," said Jack "but she's my little girl."

"And it's your duty as a father to let her spread her wings and fly." Said Ianto

"You are so cliché." Said Jack

"And?" said Ianto

"Right." Said Jack as Mickey came in.

"Look Jack you're a good friend, but I love Jess." Said Mickey "After Rose, I never thought I'd love anyone else as much, but Jack I love, I do, I love Jess as much as I loved Rose, hell I love Jess more than I loved Rose."

"I know you do." Said Jack "So go ahead propose to her, on one condition."

"And that would be?" asked Mickey

"You give Jess this ring." Said Jack "It was going to be her mother's."

"Of course." Said Mickey "Thanks…dad."

"Get out of here Mickey Mouse." Said Jack "And make my daughter a very happy woman…son."

"Now was that so hard?" asked Ianto as they watched Mickey get down on one knee

"Heart wrenching." Said Jack as Mickey put the ring on Jess's left hand and the couple shared a kiss.

"Well he's a good guy." Said Ianto

"Yeah I know." Said Jack as Jess came into the office

"Daddy." Said Jess "Thank you."

"Well your mom never got to wear it." Said Jack "You should."

"I'll always be your little girl dad." Said Jess

"I know." Said Jack "It's the letting go that's going to be hard."

"Mickey and I are going to go out." Said Jess

"We'll hold down the fort." Said Ianto "Congratulations Jess."

"Thanks Ianto." Said Jess giving the Welshman a hug before going over to her father "Dad, you are always going to be the most important man in my life that's never going to change. Don't look at it as-"

"I'm not losing a daughter," said Jack "I'm gaining a son. Go have fun. Congratulations."

"Thanks daddy." Said Jess giving Jack a hug and kiss before running out the door

"She's getting married." Said Jack "I need a drink, I feel old."

"Jack, you're over a hundred years old, of course you're old." Said Ianto

"Gee thanks." Said Jack pouring himself and Ianto a scotch.

"If you're feeling old now, think how you'll feel when they have a kid." Said Ianto

"Shut up." Said Jack "I don't want to think about Jess doing that."

"You honestly think that girl is still a virgin?" asked Ianto

"No, I know she's not." Said Jack "It's just-"

"Jack." Said Ianto "Did I ever tell you that when you ramble on about things you have no control over it's kind of sexy."

"Well then in that case." Said Jack putting down his glass and sweeping the Welshman up into a kiss "Why on earth is she marrying Mickey Mouse? He's an arrogant-"

"Just shut up." Said Ianto "That's even sexier."

"Hey." Said Jack as the couple continued to kiss and go down into the living quarters below the office.

* * *

**Moment 19: Randomness**

Jack, Ianto, Gwen, and Rhys walked into the hub looking quite dressed up.

"So Jack, you're little girl is now a married woman." Said Rhys "What do you think?"

"I think she's too young." Said Jack

"Give it up." Said Ianto

"It's good." Said Jack "Jess is happy."

"Would now be a good time to tell you that I'm pregnant?" said Gwen

"WHAT?" said all three men

"When did you find out?" asked Rhys

"Jess told me a couple of weeks ago." Said Gwen

"What does this-" asked Rhys

"Jess is proof that you can have a kid and work for Torchwood." Said Jack

"We're having a baby!" said Rhys kissing Gwen

"Let's go home." Said Gwen and the couple left the hub

"Well," said Jack "My daughter is married to Mickey Mouse, and Gwen Cooper is having a kid."

"And Caroline fell for yet another alien." Said Ianto

"Isn't that like number-" started Jack

"Tanya and I stopped counting." Said Ianto "We're just betting now."

"That's cruel." Said Jack

"When all she ever shags is aliens and she doesn't know it," said Ianto "It is exactly the perfect way for Tanya and me to nick cash from each other."

"Funny." Said Jack "Well as long as they don't make me a Grandpa anytime soon, I'm too young."

"Jack you're over a 100 years old, you're old enough-" started Ianto

"You say it and we'll never shag again." Said Jack

"I'm shutting up." Said Ianto kissing Jack "Let's call it a night."

"I agree." Said Jack

* * *

**Moment 20: Ianto's POV**

I woke up to find that Jack wasn't next to me, however he had left a note.

_Getting some air and thinking. XO – Jack_

Oh boy, I wonder how many midlife crises an immortal man can have, because Jack's been having them a lot lately.

I quickly looked around for my clothes, Jack and I probably got a little too passionate earlier after our date. My jeans were hanging off the ladder from Jack's office, which meant my shirt was probably somewhere in his office or in the hub. I climbed up the ladder and saw Jack's shirt hanging off his desk. I quickly put it on and headed to the roof.

Jack was standing there staring up at the stars and night sky like he often does when he's worried or just needs to reevaluate.

"Jack?" I said

"How'd you know where I was?" asked Jack

"Because I know you." I said ""What's going on?"

"I was just thinking about Jess and Mickey." Said Jack

"We're not going to go through this again are we?" I asked, tired of Jack stating that his daughter was too young to marry.

"No, not just them." Said Jack "I was thinking about Gwen and Rhys to."

"Oh." I said

"Ianto," said Jack taking in a deep breath "I've lived a long time, after Lynda died, I had decided to be scared of love because all that ever happens is that I'm left alone. But you taught me that it is okay to love and lose because it happens. As much as I've always tried to fight falling in love for the last 12 years, but I've lost that fight."

"Jack, it was you who taught me I could love again." I told him "After Lisa I thought my world had ended, but then you showed me Lisa wasn't the end, there was more out there for me."

"I love you Ianto Jones." Said Jack

I just looked into the American's eyes. I had waited for so long to hear those words come out of his mouth. I leaned into him and kissed him.

"I love you to Captain Jack Harkness." I said with a smile as Jack picked me up and carried me back into the hub.

* * *

_**Jack's POV will be MOMENT 21, I'm working on it now. Just really wanted to update. Again sorry for the delay in updating I know it's been several months. Reviews always appreciated.**_


	6. Moments 21 through 24

_**Here we go with Jack's POV and some other cutsie stuff. Enjoy and as always Reviews are always appreciated!!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Moment 21: Jack's POV**

I lied awake as Ianto Jones fell asleep on my chest, I got all fluttery inside. Ianto had just told me that I taught him how to love again. But really it was he who taught me what love really was. For the last 12 years of my very long life, I closed off my heart to love. Then it all happened. Ianto Jones walked into my life and my guard was down for the first time in 12 years. My guard was down, and I couldn't be happier.  


* * *

**Moment 22: Relief From a Long Day**

Down in the archives, Ianto was working on some filing, when he felt Jack's arms wrap around him.

"Hey." Said Ianto

"Hey." Said Jack "It's late come to bed."

"In a minute." Said Ianto "Are you okay? It was kind of a long day."

"Yeah it was." Said Jack "Which is why I want to go to bed."

"Then go." Said Ianto "I'll join you in a minute."

"I want to go to bed, but I don't want to go alone, and really don't want to do much sleeping at the moment." Said Jack turning Ianto around.

"Oh really." Said Ianto

"Really." Said Jack kissing Ianto's neck, "I mean sleep is a little overrated don't you think?"

"I guess this filing can wait till morning." Said Ianto surrendering to Jack as he lead the Welshman upstairs.

* * *

**Moment 23: Worry**

"That was a nasty bugger." Laughed Mickey

"It was ten seconds from tearing my head off." Laughed Jack as they walked back into the hub

"Knowing you, you'd just grow another one." Said Mickey

"Well as true as that is, it's pretty uncomfortable." Said Jack "But you can't grow another arm, you better have Jess check that out."

"And never hear the end of it?" asked Mickey "I'll be fine."

"I'll be the one to never hear the end of it." Said Jack

"Both of you stop right there." Came the voices of Jess and Ianto in unison

"What?" asked Jack innocently

"Mickey. Arm. Now." said Jess

"Damn it you two," said Ianto "You're not invincible, NOT NOW JACK." who was clearly going to point of the fact that he himself, Jack, is invincible. Ianto was trying to make a point.

"Dad, just because you always come back to life when you die, doesn't mean we want to see you die." Said Jess as she dressed Mickey's wound "And you my dear, YOU only die once, you better not make me a widow before our first anniversary."

"I won't if you won't." said Mickey

"Deal," said Jess looking over Mickey's wound "What the hell were you two fighting?"

"Weevil." Said Mickey "It was mean."

"Really mean." said Jack "Like meaner than any other weevil. Evilest of Evil Weevils."

"I can tell." Said Jess laughing at the childish behavior of her husband and father.

"Two of the people that the people of earth rely on to save their lives act like their five." said Ianto

"I was always the mature one growing up." said Jess

"Hey." said Jack

"I believe that." said Ianto clearly making a joke at his lover.

"Well you're all cleaned up." said Jess finishing the dressing on Mickey's wound "Let's go home."

"Okay." Said Mickey "Night guys."

"Night." Said Jack and Ianto as the Mickey and Jess walked out.

"You two are unbelievable." Said Ianto

"Sorry." Said Jack "Mickey and I we can get a little carried away."

"A little?" asked Ianto

"He's come such a long way from when I first met him." Said Jack "I mean the boy couldn't even manage to block an exit, now look at him."

"Okay I know." Said Ianto "But you two aren't traveling with The Doctor anymore, you're working for Torchwood. Besides Jess and I worry."

"I'm sorry I worried you." said Jack taking Ianto into a hug.

"You do it every day why should today be any different?" asked Ianto

"Well I am perfectly fine." Said Jack kissing Ianto, who reluctantly dropped the subject of Jack worrying everyone all the time.

* * *

**Moment 24: Coffee**

Jess began to notice that her dad drank a lot more coffee now then when she was a kid. Yeah Ianto's coffee was good, but he use to drink only a cup or two a day, now it was more like twelve. One day she decided to stop wondering and asked her dad, what about Ianto's coffee made him drink twelve a day.

"I've always been a caffeine junkie." Said Jack "I may have only had a cup or two of coffee, but had a secret stash of soda pop in my office."

"But that doesn't explain-" started Jess

"Let me finish." Said Jack "Ianto started at Torchwood just making coffee. He was always good at making sure our coffee was always refilled and piping hot. Long story short, his coffee is so amazing, I don't need the soda pop. Does that answer your question?"

"Sure dad, you bet." Said Jess not really getting her question answered but just left it at what it was.

Jack smiled as Jess left his office, and Ianto climbed up from the living quarters.

"What was Jess after?" asked Ianto

"The same thing everyone else wonders about." Said Jack "What makes your coffee so damn good?"

"That secret is going with me to the grave Jack Harkness." Said Ianto giving Jack a kiss "Now come to bed."

"All right." Said Jack following Ianto back into the living quarters.

* * *

_**A/N: The next set will come hopfully within the next week or two, I make no promises having just gone back to school for a new semester.**_


End file.
